iGo One Direction: missing moment
by Arianna4President
Summary: When Sam answered the phone, Freddie was coughing.


**Yo (:**

**Here's my missing moment for iGo One Direction - which was hilarious, in my opinion! **

**Enjoy and review (:**

* * *

When Sam answered the phone, Freddie was coughing.

" What up with the coughing, Benson? " she asked, hoping to seem disinterested.

" I think I got Jungle Worms, Sam " he muttered, coughing another time. He stood silent for a while, almost expecting her to say something.

She raised an eyebrow, even though he couldn't see her " So? "

" I'm home alone because my mum's at work, and I feel lonely " he said with the same tone as before.

" Why don't you go at Hotel _Carly_fornia? " she asked, hoping not to sound too bitter. And failing.

" Carly and Spencer are not ho_b_e. Oh, and Gibby is also out of town " he added quickly, before she could replay.

" So, what do you want me to do? " she asked, half annoyed, half expecting what would come next.

" Come o_b_er "

" And _why_ would I do that? " she teased.

" I have food " he answered, smirking.

" I'll be there in 5 "

oOoOoOoOoOo

Freddie was surprised to see Sam entering his apartment calmly, and without making any noise.

He raised the head from the couch he was laying on and smirked at her " I'm surprised you didn't break through the door to come in "

She just shrugged " I figured Crazy would have gone mad "

" And since when do you do nice things for my mum? "

" You didn't let me finish: I figured Crazy would have gone mad _and _forced me to pay a new door. Too bad I'm broke, Benson "

Freddie rolled his eyes and rested his head on the couch again " It was too good to be true. How did you get in without breaking the door, though? "

Sam shrugged again " I had the key "

" How? " exclaimed Freddie.

" The one under your carpet " she shook her head, like to say it was obvious.

" How did you know about it? "

" I have my ways " she just smirked at him, and he found himself glad to have her there.

Sam took off her jacket and sat in an armchair next to him " I suppose I should ask you how you feel "

Freddie nodded, smirking as well " I suppose you should "

She sighed, but he could see she was really annoyed " How are you, oh dear Freddie? "

His answer was a rough coughing and she rolled her eyes.

" Could you… I don't know… make me some soup? " he asked, using a little voice.

" I don't know if you should trust me, you might end up poisoned " she joked.

He laughed " I'll take the risk "

Sam smiled a bit " Fine. But if you tell anyone this, Benson, you're a dead man! " she added, while heading to the kitchen.

Freddie smiled to himself, and snuggled closer into the blanket, waiting for her.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The afternoon passed pretty fast, according to Freddie. After the soup – which was awful but he didn't tell Sam because she might have broken his limbs – she sat on the couch next to him and they watched TV.

" Benson, I hope for you whatever you have is not contagious " she had warned him before sitting close to him.

" Nah, it's just a cold " he had slowly moved his arms around her, and she didn't move, thing he had considered a victory.

They talked, they laughed, Sam threatened to kill him at least five times, Freddie thought of kissing her – as he did every time he saw her – but then pulled back, Sam ate some ribs and Freddie looked better by the end of the evening.

" Thanks for coming, Sam " he told her while she was at the door " Are you sure you don't wanna stay for dinner? "

" As much as I love free dinners, I don't want to spend the evening with Crazy "

He just nodded, smirking " I'll see you tomorrow. And thanks "

" Bye Freddie " she smiled before walking away.

As soon as the door closed, Freddie sighed in relief; she hadn't noticed he had been healthy all along.

Man, the things he wouldn't do to spend some time with that girl.

oOoOoOoOoOo

As soon as the door closed, Sam burst out laughing after holding back the whole afternoon; his fake cough was hilarious.

He hadn't noticed she had noticed he was healthy all along.

Man, the things she wouldn't do to spend some time with that boy.

* * *

**Ahhh, Sam and Freddie!**

**Review (:**


End file.
